


Entediados

by SuryiaTsukiyono



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuryiaTsukiyono/pseuds/SuryiaTsukiyono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O que os piratas fazem quando ficam entediados?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entediados

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Entediados  
> Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
> Fandom: Gokaiger  
> Classificação: +18  
> Gênero: YAOI, Lemon, comédia (na verdade tentativa de), drama (pra não perder o costume), surto psicótico de uma autora aposentada (ok, essa classificação não existe, mas achei melhor avisar rsrs).

 

**Entediados**

Por Suryia Tsukiyono

 

Mais um dia começava para os tripulantes do Navio Pirata, mas aquela manhã parecia mais conturbada que o normal. Desta vez não se tratava de uma eminente luta contra os Zangyack, nem de uma ansiosa busca por mais um poder supremo.

O jovem Gai havia acordado a todos com seu comportamento animado, cantarolando, gesticulando, perambulando pelo salão principal e sorrindo numa empolgação sem tamanho.

“Aonde ele vai desse jeito?”, questionou Joe interrompendo seus exercícios. Não que a empolgação de Gai fosse algo incomum, mas naquela manhã ele parecia especialmente feliz.

“Disse que vai viajar com os pais para uma cidade vizinha e aproveitar as fontes termais”, explicou Don dando de ombros sem entender porque aquilo seria motivo para tanta empolgação.

Luka franziu o cenho e exclamou fazendo um bico, “Não acredito que ele nem nos convidou!! Aquele... ahrr!!”.

“Que isso, Luka... É um programa familiar, nos últimos tempos ele não tem visto muito a família dele. Eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos”. Sorriu Ahim colocando a mão no ombro da companheira de batalhas. “Até porque, mesmo que ele nos convidasse já temos outro compromisso, esqueceu?”.

“Como assim compromisso? Vocês também vão passar o fim de semana fora?” – Interpelou o loiro ao notar as pequenas malas que as jovens carregavam.

“Vamos! Vai ter um evento de moda, beleza e um monte de outras coisas legais acontecendo do outro lado da cidade. E no dia seguinte vamos aproveitar para fazer algumas compras, não é Ahim? Vai ser tão divertido!!”.

“Eu não sabia que a Luka gostava tanto assim desse tipo de coisa...”, observou Joe meio indiferente.

Ahim sorriu novamente explicando “Ela quer mesmo ir porque as maiores joalherias do país vão estar presentes no evento”.

Joe assentiu com a cabeça e disse “Agora está tudo explicado! E você, Ahim? Porque está indo junto?”.

“Não é meio, óbvio? Para evitar que a Luka faça alguma besteira. Como gastar todo o dinheiro que ela não tem, por exemplo”, brincou a ex-princesa.

“Queeehh?? Eu não faria isso!!”, Luka revidou fazendo bico.

“Faria sim!”, afirmou Ahim com jeito divertido. Mas logo a discussão entre as amigas foi interrompida quando todos perceberam Don e sua visível expressão de descontentamento.

“O que foi?”, perguntou Ahim delicadamente.

“É que... eu... eu também queria ir...”, respondeu desapontado.

“Mas de jeito nenhum!! Você não pode ir... É um evento de moda com um monte de gente bacana e importante. Isso não combina com você nenhum um pouco!!”, a ex-ladra refutou veementemente aquela possibilidade.

“E por que não combina comigo?”, perguntou o loiro sem saber onde a garota pretendia chegar.

“Pelo amor de Deus!! Olha pra você! Essas roupas! Esse cabelo!! Impossível!!”, debochou a jovem com as mãos na cintura.

“Mas não tem nada de errado com as minhas roupas... nem com o meu cabelo...”. Disse o doutor meio cabisbaixo. Luka estava sendo cruel com ele novamente e odiava quando a garota fazia isso.

“Como não tem nada de errado? Ser vista com você seria vergonhoso!! Você não pode ir e pronto!”, decidiu a pirata amarela!

“Lukaa!! Não diga isso!”, recriminou Ahim.

“Mas eu quero ir!! Não tem nada demais!”, ele insistiu.

“Ahim, me segura que eu vou bater nele!”. Disse Luka com seu jeito provocador.

Joe observava Ahim se colocando entre os companheiros, tentando apaziguar os ânimos e pedindo para que se acalmassem, Mas é claro que não se meteria na confusão, pois tinha certeza que Luka não pensava nada daquilo de verdade. A moça queria apenas implicar com o doutor como sempre fazia.  Também não podia deixar de reparar em Marvelous que continuava sentado calmamente em sua poltrona. Mãos unidas, olhos fechados... A mesma postura tão conhecida do capitão do grupo. Foi então que se surpreendeu ou ouvir o imponente apelo do líder!

“Vocês!! Calem a boca!! Não aguento mais ouvir a voz de vocês! Parecem um bando de gralhas!!”

Todos se calarem e se entreolharam.

“Se vocês duas tem algo a fazer vão logo!! Não fiquem aqui testando a minha paciência...”, continuou Marvelous um pouco irritado.

“Está bem. Melhor irmos mesmo!”, concordou Luka. “Vai ser bom mesmo ficar algum tempo longe desses chatos...”.

“Não somos chatos!!”, revidou Don.

“São sim! Ahim e eu vamos nos divertir muito. Ao contrário de vocês que nem sabem o que é isso!”

“Sabemos sim!!”, rebateu o loiro mais uma vez apontando para os outros. “Nós três podemos nos divertir muito juntos!!"

“Pois eu duvido!!” teimou a Gokai Yallow já se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

“Eu disse que já chega!!”, esbravejou Marvelous finalmente se levantado da cadeira.

“Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, Marvelous! Eu desafio vocês a se divertirem nesse final de semana. Vocês são incapazes de se divertirem!!”, sentenciou Luka jogando ainda mais lenha na fogueira.

“Não diga asneiras, mulher!! É claro que podemos nos divertir!! Tenho certeza disso!”, disse o capitão tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

“Se você diz... bom fim de semana para vocês”, foi tudo o que a jovem disse saindo em seguida junto com Ahim.

E de repente os três se encontraram na sala, sozinhos, em total silêncio.

“Você tem certeza disso, Marvelous?”, Joe arriscou perguntar.

“De que?”, Marvelous questionou sem entender a razão da pergunta.

“De que nós podemos nos divertir... creio que seja isso”, respondeu Don.

“Não... Mas vocês dois podem pensar em alguma coisa!”, disse Marvelous com seu jeito maroto, saindo logo em seguida.

“Nóóós??!!”, responderam os outros piratas bem surpresos.

Depois da manhã conturbada, Joe havia tirado o dia para treinar com sua espada. Já estava anoitecendo e ele sabia que devia voltar ao Gokai Galleon. Tentou imaginar o que seus companheiros estariam fazendo, pois não conseguia deixar de pensar nas palavras de Luka. O dia já havia passado, era certo que gostava de treinar, mas aquilo estava longe de ser algo que considerasse realmente divertido.

Quando chegou ao navio percebeu Marvelous meditando, sentado em sua poltrona como de costume. E pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha era óbvio que Don estava preparando algo gostoso como sempre. Estava claro que seus amigos também não haviam se aventurado em nenhuma atividade diferente e muito menos divertida. Questionou-se mais uma vez se Luka realmente teria razão.

Não demorou muito para que os três piratas estivem novamente reunidos no salão principal, sentados, se olhando, em silêncio, mesmo depois de algumas tentativas de doutor em puxar algum assunto.

Marvelous suspirou profundamente e repensou sua vida. Lembrou-se do passado, os momentos felizes dos tempos antigos haviam ficado para trás. Tudo o que se preocupava ultimamente era com sua busca. Não sabia desde quando havia mergulhado nesse abismo perigoso. Será que só se sentia bem quando lutava? Será que só o calor da batalha dava-lhe algum tipo de prazer? Por um instante ele duvidou, mas não demorou para que as lembranças felizes viessem à tona. Ele havia vivido vários momentos alegres e porque não dizer divertidos com sua nova tripulação. Disso ele tinha certeza, mas a questão era se poderiam se divertir ali sozinhos naquele momento.

Os três se entreolharam mais uma vez até que aquela patética situação e o silêncio constrangedor fossem quebrados.

“Ahhh já chega!! É melhor admitirmos que a Luka tem razão!”, esperneou Don contrariado, sendo seguido pelo suspiro de desânimo dos outros piratas. “Somos três inúteis, nada criativos, e estamos aqui completamente entediados...”.

Marvelous e Joe balançaram a cabeça resignados, não podiam fazer nada no momento além de concordar.

“Então... o que não tem remédio remediado está!! Quem quer jogar cartas?”, sugeriu o loiro segurando o baralho com um sorriso sem graça, já sabendo que aquilo não pareceria nada animador.

E os três se propuseram a jogar como uma última alternativa para passar o tempo. Minutos depois Joe já havia desistido de jogar, tédio era pouco para definir o que se instalara naquela noite dentro do Gokai Galleon.

“Já chega...”, disse Joe jogando suas cartas na mesinha e se espreguiçando no sofá em seguida. “Jogar assim é muito chato...”.

“Podia ser mais legal se jogássemos apostando...”, sugeriu Don despretensiosamente.

“Melhor não, até porque eu não tenho dinheiro para apostar...”, O ex-soldado das tropas Zangyack foi logo avisando.

Um lampejo repentino invadiu sutilmente a mente de Marvelous e ele sorriu. “E porque não jogamos apostando outra coisa?”

“O que por exemplo?” Perguntou o loiro já se animando enquanto Joe devolvia um olhar com a mesma curiosidade.

“Que tal... Quem perder primeiro tira a roupa?”, explicou o capitão olhando desafiadoramente para a sua tripulação.

Don não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa e Joe franziu a testa levantando uma das sobrancelhas intrigado.

“Você não pode estar falando sério...”, interpelou o loiro totalmente incrédulo daquela sugestão.

“E porque eu não estaria falando sério?”.

“Marvelous, não me leve a mal. Mas tá na cara que isso não vai dar certo”. Observou o pirata azul dando de ombros.

Mas logo em seguida veio a resposta do capitão “E porque não? Se não der certo, pelo menos teremos dado algumas risadas... O objetivo não é esse?”

“Hun... não havia pensando por esse lado", reconsiderou o espadachim.

“Gente, mas tirar a roupa assim me parece um tanto o quanto... desconfortável. Vocês não acham? Pra não dizer... embaraçoso...”, o loiro não pode deixar de partilhar seu receio.

Joe e Marvelous não esperavam nada diferente vindo de ‘Doc’, e o líder enfatizou ainda mais, “Se fosse confortável, não seria interessante e por isso não seria... divertido!”

“E o vencedor? Ganha o que?”, questionou o mais alto bastante curioso.

“Que tal o vencedor, ser o capitão por hoje? Os outros teriam que fazer o que ele quisesse... Vai dizer que vocês não querem saber como é estar no comando?”

“Hmn... parece interessante”, concordou Joe.

O Gokai Blue não era nem um pouco ingênuo, sabia que aquela proposta só fazia algum sentido para ele e Don, afinal Marvelous sabia exatamente como era liderar todos os dias, então o que ele ganharia com isso? Joe tinha certeza que Marvelous tinha algo em mente e estava muito curioso para saber o que era.

Don em fim deu seu consentimento, os argumentos do pirata vermelho também o haviam convencido e o jogo então finalmente começara. Decidiram continuar jogando ali mesmo, em torno da mesinha de centro. Era um jogo simples e não precisavam mais que isso.

Algum tempo depois a concentração foi dissipada pela violenta exclamação do loiro. “Ahh!! Não acredito que perdi!! Ahn não!”

“Certo! Você perdeu... já sabe o que tem fazer”, advertiu o capitão.

“Mas porque tem que ser eu a fazer isso primeiro?”, questionou resignado.

“Quem manda não se concentrar direito no jogo...?”, esclareceu Joe com poucas palavras.

O loiro se levantou e olhou para os companheiros, o rosto enrubesceu imediatamente e as pernas ficaram levemente trêmulas. “É sério? Marvelous-sam...Tenho realmente que fazer isso?”.

“Foi o acordo!! Sem desculpas... Seja homem e cumpra!”, respondeu taxativo.

Don sabia que o outro tinha razão. Ele havia concordado com aquilo, mas era bastante difícil lidar com aquela situação, especialmente para ele. Baixou o olhar, como se o assoalho lhe parecesse a coisa mais irresistível do momento. Colocou-se a tirar a roupa devagar, numa vã tentativa de adiar o desfecho da situação. Quando terminou voltou seu olhar para o líder e ele estava ali, olhando-o fixamente, sorrindo suavemente.

“Muito bem! Você fica aí enquanto Joe e eu vamos resolver esse impasse”, avisou Marvelous cheio de convicção sem tardar em começar uma nova partida.

Momentos depois de rivalizarem intensamente o jogo, o ex-soldado havia saído perdedor.

“Sua vez, Joe...”, disse Marvelous fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Joe começasse.

O espadachim deixou que as mãos escorressem delicadamente por seu cabelo ajeitando a franja e se levantou. Encarou profundamente os olhos do capitão, estava cada vez mais curioso onde tudo aquilo iria chegar. Despiu-se de maneira firme, sem desviar os olhos de Marvelous. Que por sua vez devolveu o mesmo olhar acompanhado de um sorriso desafiador. Terminou de tirar a roupa, mas ainda faltava algo mais. Novamente levou a mão ao cabelo retirando a fita que o prendia e balançou suavemente a cabeça deixando que os fios caíssem sobre seus ombros, cruzando os braços em seguida.

Aquele movimento fez o líder suspirar profundamente e usar todas as suas forças para manter o autocontrole.

“Então, eu continuo sendo o capitão... E vocês farão o que eu mandar”, informou analisando cada um de seus companheiros.

Observou atentamente o moreno a sua frente. O corpo alto e esguio, ainda sim forte e imponente, com formas levemente definidas. A pele trazia cicatrizes da guerra e ainda as marcas pelas torturas sofridas nas mãos dos Zangyack. Os cabelos negros emoldurando suavemente aquele rosto... Quanto mais olhava, mais ficava excitado. Só desviou então o olhar para se concentrar no outro.

O loiro ainda permanecia de pé, o rubor em sua face deixava claro seu constrangimento enquanto inutilmente tentava esconder suas partes intimas com as mãos.

Marvelous deixou que seus olhos passeassem e o admirassem. Sabia que o rapaz era tímido, e até um pouco desajeitado, é verdade. Mas talvez fosse exatamente isso que o tornava tão especial. Apesar do jeito engraçado, as roupas cafonas e o cabelo desarrumado como a própria Luka havia mencionado aquela manhã, nada disso importava para o capitão. Ao contrário, ele o admirava. Admirava sua perspicácia, inteligência, perseverança quando se esforçava cada vez mais, mesmo diante de algo que muitas vezes considerava-se incapaz. Era exatamente isso que o tornava atraente, mesmo que ele aparentasse tamanha fragilidade... O líder baniu os devaneios de sua cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no corpo do pirata verde. A pele branca e delicada, com algumas poucas cicatrizes adquiridas desde o dia em que havia se juntado aos Gokaiger. Ainda assim, tão alva e suave que até parecia praticamente imaculada.

O corpo do doutor tensionou-se de forma involuntária diante dos dois homens. Marvelous fez então um sinal com a mão para que Don se aproximasse. Gesticulou mais uma vez apontando para baixo, indicando que ele deveria ajoelhar-se ao lado da poltrona e assim o rapaz o fez.

Joe somente os observava, percebeu então o movimento de Marvelous inclinando-se e sussurrando algo aos ouvidos do loiro. Don se encolheu, seu semblante demonstrava claramente a sua surpresa. Ao notar o olhar perplexo do outro Joe ficou ainda mais intrigado. O que será que Marvelous havia sussurrado em seu ouvido?

Mas sua curiosidade não se prolongou por muito tempo. Embora não quisesse demonstrar o pirata azul também ficou surpreso quando o líder ainda sentado começou a desafivelar o cinto e desabotoar a calça, para enfim exibir seu túrgido membro.

Quando finalmente percebeu as intenções de Marvelous desviou o olhar, não acreditava que ele pudesse chegar a esse ponto, mas pensando bem não exista limites para o Gokai Red.

Doc engatinhou na direção do líder, posicionando entre suas pernas. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, não sabia o que pensar... Então inclinou-se timidamente sobre ele, deixando que sua boca o alcançasse, fazendo com que os lábios envolvessem vagarosamente o membro do capitão.

Marvelous entrelaçou os dedos novamente, unindo suas mãos enquanto os cotovelos repousavam suavemente sobre os braços da poltrona. Olhava para o homem mais alto, enquanto assumia novamente uma postura debochada e desafiadora.

Uma longa batalha de olhares se instalou entre os dois. Joe não podia negar que havia ficado um pouco incomodado. Tinha vontade de falar algo, de questionar Marvelous sobre os motivos daquilo tudo. Mas não disse nada, estava certo de que o amigo tinha suas razões.

O ex-soldado havia decidido esperar, não tomar nenhuma atitude que pudesse interromper o outro, afinal ele também tinha seus motivos. Havia se apaixonado por Marvelous desde início, e tinha certeza que ele sabia disso muito embora nenhuma palavra houvesse sido dita. A relação dos dois era assim. Joe havia depositado uma profunda confiança e devoção a Marvelous, desde o dia em que ele salvou sua vida.

O jovem conteve qualquer indagação. Confiava em seu capitão o suficiente para crer que todos ficariam bem. E por fim calou-se e sentou-se. Palavras não eram necessárias, ambos já haviam transcendido essa necessidade.

Marvelous então observava o loiro trabalhando em seu membro. Levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos dourados segurando-os delicadamente. Contrariando as expectativas os fios ora desalinhados eram dotados de uma maciez inacreditável.

O aperto dos fios entre os dedos tornou-se mais firme, e Marvelous conduziu a cabeça do loiro para baixo e depois para cima em movimentos mais rápidos e intensos. Continuou por um tempo como se demonstrasse ao doutor como desejava que aquilo fosse feito. Don correspondeu intensificando o deslocamento, e agora Marvelous podia perceber os lábios macios e a língua molhada percorrendo-o com toda a destreza recém-adquirida. Isso fez com que um gemido alto se desprendesse da boca do capitão, que logo foi seguido de outro e mais outro.

“Nossa... não imaginava que fosse tão bom nisso...”,balbuciou entre um gemido e outro.

As palavras de Marvelous atingiram os ouvidos do loiro como um estranho incentivo, e este empenhou-se ainda mais.

Do outro lado da sala, Joe também não conseguiu manter-se imune aquilo tudo. Ouvir os gemidos do líder de forma tão avassaladora fez com que todo o seu corpo fosse invadido por uma tsunami de sensações. Tentou disfarçar sem sucesso, ajeitando-se, cruzando as pernas, tentando ocultar a ereção que se tornava cada vez mais evidente. Quando notou o sorriso do líder lançado em sua direção soube que havia falhado em sua tentativa. Estava claro, Marvelous havia também percebido a sua excitação.

O capitão então fechou os olhos, se permitindo mergulhar na deliciosa sensação que a língua molhada do loiro lhe causava tão habilmente. Mas em alguns minutos foi obrigado a submergir rapidamente a realidade, quando se deu conta que estava prestes a perder o controle definitivamente.

“Não! Doc! Pare!! Eu... eu...não posso gozar ainda... Pare!!”, ordenou tentando reassumir o controle das coisas, mas o loiro parecia decidido a continuar. Então Marvelous deixou que sua mão voltasse às louras madeixas, segurando-as firmemente, afastando-o, obrigando-o a parar.

O pirata vermelho abriu os olhos, a boca estava seca e a respiração extremamente ofegante. Levou mais alguns segundos para se recompor e então se levantou. Ao mesmo tempo, os olhos de Don voltaram a percorrer o chão, não sabia como seu gesto anterior seria interpretado. E se o líder encarasse como um tipo de atrevimento? Então o capitão tocou-lhe o queixo, fazendo os olhares se encontrarem e o trouxe para cima. Agora estavam de pé, mirando olhos nos olhos.

Ele tocou levemente o rosto de Don e disse,”Isso foi realmente incrível!”. Sabia que havia estado muito próximo de se descontrolar, e por muito pouco havia conseguido se conter. Precisava admitir.

Dito isso, o rosto do loiro pareceu iluminar-se. E um sorriso largo nasceu em sua face delicada. Saber que foi capaz de fazer o líder chegar tão perto do seu limite o fazia sentir-se feliz, e porque não dizer vitorioso.

Marvelous então se virou procurando o outro companheiro. Ele ainda estava lá, silencioso, aguardando o próximo passo. O líder fez um leve movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, e mais uma vez nada foi dito. Joe sabia que era hora de se aproximar.

Os olhares se cruzaram de forma violenta. E então as bocas se buscaram sedentas uma pela outra. Os corpos se colaram num beijo fervoroso que se tornava cada vez mais profundo. Naquele momento eles não precisavam de motivos nem respostas, apenas queriam estar ali. Seria esse o resultado da cumplicidade que compartilhavam?

Nesse instante Don voltou a sentir-se desconfortável, mas desta vez de uma forma diferente. Era como se assistir toda aquela entrega de seus companheiros o fizesse sentir-se como um intruso.

“Eu... eu... acho que vou preparar alguma coisa...”, disse o doutor virando-se, pronto para desaparecer dali o mais rápido que conseguisse quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado.

“Onde você pensa que vai?” disse Marvelous impedindo-o de continuar.

“Eu só... só ia até a cozinha...enquanto vocês...bem...é...”, respondeu gaguejando.                 

“Mas eu não disse que você podia sair.”

“É que... eu não quero atrapalhar...”, explicou o jovem bastante sem jeito.

“Alguém disse que você estava atrapalhando?”, retrucou o líder. “Eu disse isso, Joe? Você disse? Porque eu não me lembro.”

Joe balançou a cabeça concordando com Marvelous, deixando Don ainda mais confuso.

“É que vocês devem ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Já eu... não sou nem um pouco interessante”.

Os olhos do capitão giraram de forma um pouco contrariada. Que mania que o loiro tinha de se depreciar e se achar assim tão desinteressante.

“Eu realmente sinto que não devo atrapalhar...e...”, Don insistia.

Porém o espadachim que até então havia se mantido em silêncio, interrompeu-o de forma enérgica. “Senti nada! Eu acho que você quer é fugir, isso sim! Deixe de ser covarde e encare isso de uma vez.”, e ao dizer isso, o envolveu em seus braços beijando-o de forma voraz.

Marvelous segurou o riso. Era impressionante como Joe embarcava em todas as suas idéias e aventuras. Por mais malucas, perigosas ou suicidas que elas pudessem parecer.

Por sua vez, as pernas do loiro ficaram bambas, e ele praticamente sentiu-se derreter nos braços do pirata azul, e se este não o segurasse com tanta firmeza facilmente teria ido ao chão.

O líder deu alguns passos em direção à escada sem que seus companheiros pudessem perceber.

“E então? Eu estou indo para a minha cabine. Vocês vem ou não?”, disse Marvelous impaciente, desceu alguns degraus e deixou os outros para traz.

 A proposta súbita do líder pegou os dois rapazes de surpresa. Mas eles se entre olharam, sorriram e não demoraram nem mais um minuto para segui-lo.

A porta havia se fechado e lá estavam os três piratas.

Marvelous foi logo tirando o sobretudo e jogando sobre o pequeno sofá do outro lado da cabine. Não demorou muito para se livrar também do resto de suas roupas. Virou-se e caminhou na direção dos outros dois.

“E agora?”, questionou Don sem se dar conta da pergunta.

“Agora? As damas primeiro”, respondeu o capitão empurrando-o com uma mão, fazendo-o cair desajeitadamente sobre a cama.

“Marvelous-sam!! Ei! Que brincadeira é essa? O que você pretende?”, protestou o loiro contrariado.

“Nada... estou apenas retribuindo a gentileza”, disse o líder deitando-se sobre ele, beijando-o rapidamente, acabando com qualquer resquício de contrariedade.

Joe ergueu os braços voltando as palmas para cima suspirando profundamente. Iriam começar tudo de novo.

As mãos fortes de Marvelous percorriam o corpo do doutor de maneira ousada, era tão extasiante ver sua reação a cada toque. Então, deixou que os lábios tomassem o lugar das mãos percebendo as reações se intensificarem. Foi descendo gradualmente até atingir o membro rijo do pirata verde, fazendo-o compreender finalmente o que queria dizer com ‘devolver a gentileza’.

O espadachim percebeu o brilho no olhar do capitão cada vez que o outro se contorcia diante dos seus movimentos. O rosto corado, as mãos junto a boca, a inútil tentativa de abafar os cálidos gemidos. Não podia negar que tudo aquilo o estava afetando bem mais do que gostaria, por isso era melhor que Marvelous fosse breve, ou ele não seria capaz de manter-se impassível por tanto tempo.

Ao perceber que o nível de excitação do loiro estava próximo do ápice, decidiu seguir enfrente. Deixou que os dedos deslizassem suavemente entre as pernas do doutor tocando sua entrada sutilmente. Aquilo foi o suficiente para uma contração involuntária seguida de um protesto exasperado.

“Nâ..Nã..Não..oo Marvelous-sam, is..isso..não...”, as palavras mal conseguiam sair da boca de Don.

O pirata vermelho observou o loiro, os olhos cheios de dúvidas e então respondeu, “Você não tem com o que se preocupar”.

“Eu sei... mas...”, insistiu Don. Ele sabia que queria aquilo, sabia que seu corpo pedia, mas naquele momento cogitou se realmente aquela havia sido uma boa ideia.

Marvelous compreendeu e se afastou ligeiramente. Talvez fosse melhor não seguir adiante. Sabia que o combinado era que os dois fariam o que ele quisesse, mas definitivamente não podia fazer isso. Não desse jeito.

Foi então que Joe se esgueirou até o outro lado da cama, aproximando-se de Don e sussurrando suavemente eu seu ouvido.

“Marvelous sabe o que está fazendo... Ele sempre sabe... Deixe-o cuidar de você...”.

“Joe-sam...”, balbuciou o loiro sentindo um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

O líder voltou a se aproximar posicionando-se entre as penas do pirata verde e forçando dentro dele com cuidado. O gemido entre os dentes e a face trincada do loiro fez com que Marvelous se aproximasse ainda mais, colando os corpos quase como um abraço. Deixou que os dedos das mãos se entrelaçassem enquanto observava o semblante do jovem tão cheio de incertezas. O capitão sabia exatamente como era aquilo. Lembrou-se da sua primeira vez e de quando sentira exatamente aquelas mesmas incertezas. Definitivamente não era um momento fácil e por isso sabia que precisava ser cuidadoso.

Joe observava o movimento incessante dos dois homens, mordia os lábios, respirava fundo tentando se conter. Sobre tudo podia perceber a maneira cuidadosa, para não dizer carinhosa com que Marvelous tratava o outro. E neste momento sentiu um pouco de ciúmes, não sabia explicar exatamente. Virou-se de costas e recordou seu passado. Tantas tristezas... Lembrou-se então da sua primeira vez. Por Deus, era melhor não lembrar. Lamentou profundamente não ter encontrado alguém tão cuidadoso quanto Marvelous e percebeu assim que invejava o loiro de certa forma.

“Ei! Joe!”, chamou o líder sonoramente arrancando o espadachim de seus pensamentos. “Pare de olhar e aja!”.

Joe olhou para os dois e sorriu. Foi se aproximando, apoiando-se de joelhos na beira da cama.

Marvelous interrompeu os movimentos trazendo o loiro consigo, fazendo-o também ficar de joelhos sobre a cama. O envolveu por trás para sussurrar levemente em seu ouvido, “O que acha de mostrar a Joe como você é bom nisso?”, dizendo isso empurrou-o para frente, obrigando o pirata verde a apoiar-se com as mãos na cama.

Definitivamente estar de quatro em uma cama entre dois homens podia parecer uma situação um tanto o quanto desfavorável, mas a cabeça de Don rodopiou e naquele momento estranhamente aquilo lhe pareceu uma boa ideia. Abocanhou seguramente o membro do espadachim trabalhando com vivacidade

Joe inclinou a cabeça para traz tentando segurar o gemido rouco que quase se desprendeu de sua garganta. O capitão não havia exagerado em nada em sua observação e ele sabia que não devia deixar que o loiro continuasse com tanto entusiasmo ou seria impossível se controlar.

As mãos de Don esmagaram os lençóis com força quando sentiu o capitão o invadindo novamente, desconcentrando-o, obrigando-o a diminuir o ritmo. O espadachim aproveitou para agir, passando ele a investir de forma contundente contra a boca delicada do doutor. E agora lá estava o loiro sendo invadido pelos companheiros por ambos os lados. Sabia que podia parar com aquilo quando quisesse, mas ele não queria. Quando as investidas tornarem-se mais fortes e velozes, sentiu que não aguentaria mais. O corpo desobediente, a respiração prejudicada e os constantes arrepios pela espinha praticamente o tiravam de si. Não demorou muito e foi tomado por uma serie de espasmos, terminando por explodir todo o seu sêmen sobre a cama.

Don rolou pelos lençóis procurando recuperar a clareza de seus pensamentos, mas sabia que aquilo seria impossível quando percebeu que o corpo não respondia aos seus comandos. Deixou-se então embalar pela maresia de sensações.

O espadachim observou quando Don cerrou os olhos e aninhou-se ruidosamente. Deu a volta na cama ficando ao lado de Marvelous colocando a mão levemente em seu ombro.

“Deixe-o dormir... assim seremos só nós dois por agora”, disse o capitão avançando contra o companheiro.

Os corpos e as bocas se uniram com agressividade, enquanto pressionavam um ao outro, cambaleando por todos os lados da cabine. Ambos se assustaram quando o criado-mudo foi atingido e alguns objetos foram ao chão fazendo barulho.

“Shiuuhh!”, o capitão fez suavemente o sinal pedindo silêncio.

O ex-soldado balançou a cabeça e atravessou um sorriso pelos lábios. Que culpa ele tinha se Marvelous praticamente o havia atirado contra o criado-mudo?

Devolveu o gesto jogando o líder contra a parede ao lado. Elevando as mãos sobre a cabeça, deixando que os dedos se entrelaçassem e as bocas se tocassem novamente. Em um movimento rápido o pirata vermelho se esquivou, deslizando pelo corpo do outro, indo abraça-lo por trás. Os dedos afastaram os longos cabelos, e os lábios acariciaram delicadamente suas costas, subindo pelo ombro até atingir o pescoço.

“Você é lindo...”, sussurrou Marvelous em seu ouvido.

Joe suspirou profundamente. Havia esperado tanto por aquele momento e iria aproveitar cada segundo. Virando-se agarrou novamente o pirata vermelho, voltando a cambalear juntos pela cabine. A essa altura já não importava se derrubassem todos os móveis do lugar.

Encontraram o pequeno sofá como obstáculo. Joe deixou-se cair sentado sobre ele enquanto observava Marvelous encurralando-o felinamente. As peles se roçando, as mãos fortes que exploravam seu corpo descendo pelo tórax, brincando entre suas coxas.

O ex-soldado suspirou e então precisou usar toda sua força de vontade neste momento. Esquivou-se por baixo do corpo do líder, levantando-se, indo envolvê-lo por trás, num abraço quente e apertado.

“Eu sou o cara que protege a sua retaguarda, esqueceu?”,sussurrou Joe mordiscando levemente a orelha do companheiro.

“Eu nunca me esqueço disso...”, murmurou sorrindo.

E assim Joe deixou que uma de suas mãos deslizasse pelas costas do líder até encontrar suas nádegas macias, apertando-as com firmeza. Posicionou um dos joelhos de Marvelous sobre o assento do sofá, dando espaço entre as pernas, fazendo-o inclinar-se levemente, facilitando o acesso a sua entrada, penetrando-o por traz intensamente. As mãos do capitão apertaram com veemência o encosto do sofá procurando por mais apoio. Seus gemidos se misturaram aos do espadachim enquanto eram possuídos por sensações avassaladoras.

Extasiado pelo vai e vem frenético Joe afrouxou o abraço e foi surpreendido quando Marvelous escapou bruscamente de seus braços. Atordoando com o abandono repentino virou-se para buscar o parceiro. Mas o líder não lhe deu tempo de reagir e o empurrou fazendo-o cair sentado sobre o sofá novamente. Marvelous encarou o espadachim e lançou um sorriso intimidador, fazendo Joe se arrepiar completamente. Esgueirou-se sobre ele sentando-se em seu colo.

O ex-soldado tendeu a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto quando sentiu o corpo do Capitão engolindo seu membro mais uma vez, movimentando-se insistentemente sobre ele. O que Marvelous pretendia? Enlouquecê-lo? Suas mãos buscaram a cintura do outro acompanhando os movimentos.

Movimentos sinuosos que se tornavam ainda mais acentuados, fazendo o espadachim perder completamente o fôlego. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o clímax se aproximando. Não conseguiu suportar mais e deixou-se ir até o fim.

O capitão apreciou com atenção o orgasmo do companheiro, sorrindo confiante e malicioso. Ele se levantou dando espaço para que o espadachim se acomodasse no sofá. Joe se deitou...  a respiração pesava, a cabeça girava, e ele mal podia raciocinar. Permitiu-se relaxar fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Mas logo o peso do pirata vermelho sobre o seu corpo o fez sair rapidamente do seu estado de relaxamento. As pálpebras se abriram e encontraram Marvelous o encarando debochadamente.

“Ainda não acabou...”, disse o líder. “Eu ainda não cheguei nem perto de onde quero chegar...”.

Quando Joe sentiu o sexo rijo e volumoso do pirata vermelho pressionando sua entrada soube exatamente quais eram suas intenções.

“Marvelous, seu cretino... Por que você sempre tem que controlar tudo?”, balbuciou o espadachim.

“Por que eu sou o capitão...”, respondeu ele sorrindo com convicção.

Joe apenas sorriu. Quando iria aprender que com Marvelous nunca se devia baixar a guarda? Desejou tanto estar com ele, e agora que estava acontecendo não impediria. Não importava como fosse.

Marvelous elevou as pernas esguias do espadachim e quase enlouqueceu quando o ouviu clamar seu nome à medida que penetrava duramente em seu interior. Moveu-se rapidamente, mas queria muito mais. Inclinou-se um pouco mais sobre o companheiro, aproximando-se, encaixando-se, penetrando-o mais profundamente. Joe levou as mãos aos ombros do capitão apertando-os com vontade, E quanto mais forte Marvelous estocava dentro de Joe, mais forte seus ombros eram apertados por ele. O líder sabia que se continuasse assim por certo estaria roxo no dia seguinte, mas não se importava nenhum pouco. Tudo o que ele queria era não parar aquele momento. Concentrou-se, reuniu forças, mas não foi capaz de aguentar mais tempo... lançou-se enérgico contra o outro, inundando-o com seu liquido quente, preenchendo todo o seu interior.

Desabou exausto sobre o corpo do espadachim e estreitou um abraço carinhoso enquanto seus dedos brincavam displicentes com as longas madeixas. Ficaram apenas um tempo assim, inertes, quietos até que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

 “Marvelous, você é o pior jogador de cartas que já vi na vida! Ainda não acredito que perdi pra você”, suspirou Joe contrariado.

“E quem disse que você perdeu?”, revelou o pirata vermelho disfarçando o sorrisinho debochado.

“Ei! Quer dizer então... que você trapaceou no jogo?!! Marvelous, isso não foi muito bonito de sua parte...”

“Até parece que ser pirata é um exemplo de honestidade, não acha?”, revidou ele dando de ombros.

“E não é mesmo...”, concordou o espadachim sorrindo. “Por hora vamos deixar isso pra lá. Estou cansado...”.

“Vem!”, disse o líder puxando-o pela mão e conduzindo-o até a cama. “Esse sofá pode ser desconfortável para alguém com o seu tamanho”.

“Ah claro... Vou deixar de ficar apertado no sofá pra ficar apertado com vocês dois na sua cama...”, O pirata azul balançou a cabeça resignado e o acompanhou deitando-se também ao seu lado. “Será que não vamos acordá-lo?”, perguntou Joe vendo Don remexendo-se na cama.

“Nãao... Ele está exausto”, Marvelous observava o loiro deitado a sua direita que dormia serenamente. A expressão suave, o leve sorriso no canto dos lábios só o fazia ter certeza de que Don estava feliz, então... tudo estava bem.

“Quer dizer que esse é o seu conceito de diversão, Capitão Marvelous...? Bastante interessante...”, provocou o ex-soldado abraçando-o.

“Vai querer me convencer de que você também não se divertiu?”, retrucou.

“Não. Acho que todos se divertiram, até ele”, respondeu Joe apontando para o loiro.

“Você conhece o Doc. Sabe que muitas vezes ele só precisa de um empurrãozinho”.

“Empurrãozinho, Senhor Capitão? Foi um empurrão um tanto exagerado, não acha?”, devolveu o Gokai Blue meio debochado.

“Quem sabe...?,”, respondeu dando de ombros.

“Exagerado, mas generoso de sua parte”, afirmou Joe estreitando o abraço.

“Não pense que fiz isso a ele por caridade... Não sou santo, muito menos bonzinho. E... Eu o queria...”, Marvelous confessou olhando para Don mais uma vez.

“Não duvido disso...”, concordou o jovem, “E quanto a mim?”.

“Você realmente precisa dessa resposta?”, perguntou o líder dando um sorriso largo.

“Na verdade não, mas ouvir de vez em quando também é bom...”.

Marvelous virou-se para ele e disse, “Eu te desejei desde a primeira vez que te encontrei. E o que eu quero... Eu pego!”

“É, acho que essa resposta é suficiente...”, afirmou o pirata azul recebendo mais um beijo de seu capitão. “Foi uma ideia maluca essa sua, mas bem eficiente afinal”.

“Minha ideia? Quem disse que a ideia é minha?”, respondeu ele displicente enquanto espreguiçava.

“Não?”, Joe estava agora muito mais intrigado.

“Você definitivamente não entende nada de tradições piratas...”, disse Marvelous tentando desconversar.

“Como assim tradição pirata? Não vai me dizer que você fazia joguinhos desse nível na época em que fazia parte dos Piratas Vermelhos?”.

O Capitão o olhou, levantou uma sobrancelha, ensaiou dizer alguma coisa, mas voltou atrás. “Ahh Cala boca, Joe!! Você já está querendo saber demais”.

O ex-soldado riu erguendo as mãos, dando então o assunto por encerrado. Enquanto isso, Marvelous fitou com admiração os dois homens ao seu lado. Haviam vivido tantas coisas juntos desde então. Naquela hora teve a certeza que Luka sempre estivera errada, afinal reunir aquela equipe havia dado um novo sentido a sua vida. E cada um deles era capaz de tornar o seu dia mais divertido, cada um da sua própria maneira.

Ainda não sabia o que diria a pirata amarela quando ela voltasse, mas pensando bem não diria nada. Ele nunca dava explicações a ninguém e de certo não iria começar a dar justo agora.

Enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos percebeu que Joe também havia adormecido. Aconchegou-se um pouco mais entre os companheiros. E embora a noite estivesse fria e silenciosa, todo o tédio e desânimo de outrora havia se dissipado completamente. Distraiu-se ouvindo som da respiração de seus companheiros, o frio era recompensado pelo calor dos corpos junto ao seu. Por hora se contentaria em dormir, mas, seguro de que sabia exatamente o que fazer caso fossem acometidos por mais uma noite ‘tediosa’.

**FIM**

 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono – Novembro de 2013

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários e Avisos:
> 
> \- Dedico está fic para a Kaline, afinal ela divide comigo a mesma admiração pelos piratas espaciais e eu perturbei tanto o saco dela com isso lá no grupo de Facebook que acabei ficando com um fanart onde os três aparecem juntos na cabeça, aí me veio a ideia. Agradecimentos a Evil Kitsune e Beta pelo incentivo e por me aturarem falando dessa joça!! rsrs
> 
> -Sei que um jogo de cartas pode não parecer lá uma ideia muito criativa, mas gente, pelo amor de Deus, eles passaram a série inteira fazendo isso o tempo todo, então precisa usar essa fato a meu favor. =P
> 
> \- È eu sei que o Joe não perderia pro Marvelous num jogo de cartas, por isso mesmo que ele trapaceou. Vai ver que a Luka ensinou algum truque pra ele. Vai saber se aqueles dois estavam de combinação kkkkk
> 
> \- Ok, a parte do Joe soltando os cabelos, é um delírio da minha parte porque eu sempre fico imaginando como seria ele fazendo isso... Assim tipo comercial da L’oréal mesmo rsrs “Porque você vale muito...”.
> 
> \- Também era pra ser uma fic bem curtinha, mas me empolguei e acho que escrevi um pouquinho mais do que pretendia. E óbvio que a intenção inicial era fazer algo mais cômico, afinal Gokaiger é cheio de tiradas geniais e engraçadas, mas como sou a rainha do drama, quando percebi já estava enfiando o dito cujo no meio da história. Sorry por isso!!
> 
> \- Minha mania de achar que o Joe topa qualquer parada sugerida pelo Marvelous vem do capitulo 12 ***SPOILER*** depois que ele tira a coleira de rastreamento do pescoço do Joe e os dois caem no chão e o Marvelous diz que tem o sonho de encontrar o tesouro e tal e o Joe simplesmente responde “Estou com você até ALÉM desse sonho...”. Impossível as minhocas não fazerem geração espontânea na cabeça depois disso =P
> 
> \- O fato de ter me referido ao Don/Doc como doutor durante a fic nada tem a ver com ele ser médico ou coisa parecida, por Gzuis!! Não vamos criar uma aberração no fandom como tenho visto em algumas fics americanas. O certo seria chamá-lo de “Hakase”, com é feito o tempo todo em Gokaiger. Hakase quer dizer alguém que tem Doutorado, tipo um PhD, daí vem o termo Doc pelo qual o loiro ficou conhecido aqui no ocidente. Acredito que seja referência a sua grande inteligência. Por isso achei o termo doutor mais apropriado.
> 
> \- Vale lembrar ainda, toda aquela patacoada de que isso é uma obra de ficção e que o Gokaiger não são meus... e bla bla bla... Até porque se fossem meus coitadinhos deles!! WAHAMUAHAWAHAHA!
> 
> \- Agora que este antigo espírito das trevas já deu sua canja já posso retornar pra minha tumba!! Sem mais!!


End file.
